


"We'll figure this out."

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anthea Ships it with Force if Necessary, Don't Post To Another Site, F/F, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Mystrade Monday, but it's not necessary, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Anthea and Sally they have their work cut out for them trying to get their bosses to recognize their feelings for each other. Or do they?
Relationships: Anthea/Sally Donovan, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862299
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128





	"We'll figure this out."

Sally handed Anthea her drink and settled on the couch next to her. “Your Mr. Holmes asked Boss if he had dinner plans and Boss mentioned picking up take away for dinner. Mr. Holmes stared at him for ten solid seconds and then said, ‘You should avoid the chippy on the corner. They’ve been cited for health violations.’ Then off he goes, without saying good day or anything.”

“Are you serious?”

“As serious as a heart attack.”

Anthea groaned and leaned back against the couch. “How are we ever going to get these two together?”

Sally shook her head and sipped her drink. “I don’t know, but we’ll figure this out.”

“How, though. How?” Anthea worried the lipstick off her lower lip. Her forehead was furrowed in concentration.

They sat in silence, thinking.

“Need to lock them in a room together,” Sally muttered under her breath.

“What was that?”

“I was just thinking if we could lock them in a room together, they might sort it out, finally.”

“Oh, of course… a locked room.” Anthea leaned over and kissed Sally’s cheek. “You’re brilliant.”

Sally grinned. “Don’t know what I said, but I’ll take the credit for it.”

* * *

Mycroft hung up his mobile and looked over at Greg who sat across from Mycroft.

“Bad news?” Greg asked. “You need me to go?” Greg made to rise.

“No, my assistant has told me not to leave the room.”

“We can’t leave the room?” Greg asked incredulously.

Mycroft spread his hands in a helpless gesture. “Or rather I can’t. I’ve been advised there is a threat on the building and I’m to remain in place until the threat is gone.” He rose and went over to the beverage cart. 

“What threat?” Greg reached for his phone and opened his contacts. The connection occurred a moment later. “Donovan, what’s going on?”

“Where are you?” Sally asked anxiously.

“I’m with Mr. Holmes, in his rooms, at his club. What’s happening?”

“We’ve gotten a credible threat about a sniper watching the building. We’re asking all the club members in the building to shelter in place, until we can track this guy down.”

“I’m heading your way.” Greg stood and moved toward the door.

“No!” Shouted Sally. “No,” she spoke a little more quietly. “We’re handling it. You… you just stay put. We need you to stay with Mr. Holmes. He…” she paused, searching for a reason as to why he shouldn’t leave. “He needs you to stay for… for…”She looked at Anthea and gestured helplessly at the phone.

“Needs protection,” Anthea whispered.

"His safety. You know protect him,” she finished. ‘Nice one’, Sally mouthed at Anthea. Anthea smiled, pleased.

Greg cut his eyes at Mycroft at the drinks trolley, pouring a double scotch. Greg turned away, hiding his face. “Does he know?” He whispered urgently.

“Uh…” Sally hesitated.

“He looks like he knows,” Greg observed.

“Then he must.”

“Okay, fine. Keep me informed.” Greg hung up without saying goodbye.

Mycroft turned holding two tumblers of amber liquid. “Well?”

“Yeah, same story. Stay in place. You’re under threat. They want me to protect you.”

Mycroft smiled and his eyes twinkled. “Protect me?” He handed Greg a drink and sat in Greg’s lap.

Greg slouched in the chair and spread his legs a bit to accommodate Mycroft. His arm slid around Mycroft’s waist. “We really should stop yanking their chain.” He took a sip of scotch.

“But it’s such fun,” Mycroft pouted.

“I agree, but I think this is a direct result of that dinner exchange last week.” Greg smirked as he remembered. “You should’ve seen the look on Donovan’s face when you walked out.”

“Just a few more weeks,” Mycroft pleaded. He leaned down and kissed Greg softly. “If this stunt fails, I think Anthea is ready to arrange a mini break for us. I saw her search history yesterday. Villas in the Greek Isles.”

Greg leaned over, sat his glass on the nearby table, and took Mycroft’s glass to do the same. “Two more weeks, then we have to come clean.” He put his other arm under Mycroft’s knees and tipped him back.

Mycroft squeaked and looped his arms around Greg’s neck. Greg bent down and kissed Mycroft soundly. He pulled back to admire the flush in Mycroft’s cheeks and kiss-swollen lips.

“Promise me, we’ll make a spectacle of our reveal?” Mycroft asked breathlessly.

“Whatever you want,” Greg promised.

Mycroft beamed with pleasure. “Have I told you I love you?”

“Mm…” Greg leaned in for another passionate kiss. “Once or twice.”


End file.
